The Phan Hunger Games
by DrainThisDisease
Summary: "May the odds be ever in your favor!" The Hunger Games featuring youtubers Danisnotonfire & AmazingPhil. Only based off the first hunger games book.
1. A Match Into Water

**A/N:** Before we start I am award this fic isn't Degrassi. Firstly, I had a bit of a break from writing Degrassi because I had so many ideas for other fandoms. Secondly, I am planning on finishing all of my Degrassi fics soon. I just have to edit them and that. Instead this fic is youtubers AmazingPhil & Danisnotonfire. I am aware there are 435783275725709 Phan Hunger Games fics, but I had plenty of different ideas. I really wanted to write this. I wrote like 7 chapters already which are heaps longer than this one. I think I will continue this depending on what happens. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hunger Games or the song A Match Into Water by Pierce The Veil which this chapter is named after.

**Note: **People used in this fic are not fictional, they are actual people who have actual feelings.

**The (Phan) Hunger Games **

_A Match Into Water_

_(Dan's POV)_

The reaping.  
I knew this year I would be called. It was just my gut speaking. I pulled on some clothes and headed towards the centre of town. I was quite late at that point, I had to violently push through crowds of terrified parents to get down to the section the older boys stood in. The familiar face of Effie Trinket appeared on the stage even happier than usual. I thought she would of gotten promoted since her district won the 74th hunger games, but she never did. Instead she escorted last years quarter quell and she back here again. It wasn't like last years quarter quell was exciting for the Capitol though. Instead it was six of their kids mixed with twenty-four from all the districts. Surprisingly, the Capitol kids who had rich sponsors all died quickly. The winner was a sixteen year old boy from district one by the name of Nova, a career tribute that after the Capitol was the one picked to win. A lot of the kids died in the bloodbath, which was one of the worse. To my surprise, Katniss and Peeta weren't sitting upon the stage; instead Haymitch was in their place.  
"Not him again," some boy said from behind me. Effie had a grin upon her face and waved to the crowd, "Welcome to the Reaping district twelve! You guys know the drill. One girl and one boy will be picked to participate in the seventy-sixth annual hunger games! So may the odds be ever in your favour." Her sing-song voice echoed through the shitty microphone and out the speakers. I watched as her delicate hands dived into the barrel that held the fate of two kids standing here today. Death.  
She opened the piece of paper she fished for and smiled, "Rayne Hervey! May Rayne Hervey please come up!" A girl pushed through the crowd with a devious grin on her face. I had seen her around a few times before. She had dead straight black hair and piercing blue eyes. The crowd stirred as she flicked her hair behind her shoulder. She looked pleased to be up there. From what I heard she was evil and manipulative. She would win easily. Effie shaked Rayne's hand and Rayne batted her eye lashes at Effie. Effie turned away with a slight look of disgust in her face, "Now it's time to draw the boys name." Her hands enter a barrel on the opposite side of her now. Her hand rustled around for a moment and then pulled out a slip of paper. She unfolded the piece of paper and my heart sunk. I was right.  
"Daniel Howell please come up."  
It was me.

_(Phil's POV)_

"Avan Connolly!" District Three's Escort Raven yelled joyfully, "Welcome aboard the Hunger Games Team!" I knew who Avan was. She was the blonde girl who played by her own rules. She rushed up and smiled at Raven.  
"Hello hun," Raven said and Avan faked a smile, "Oh hi." This was just another game for Avan. One to win at and not get her palms dirty in the process.  
"Next up we have the boys!" Raven's hand dips into the barrel and pulls out a piece of paper.  
"Phillip Lester!" I look around and my heart sank. The black pit in my stomach opened. My guts felt like they were erupting from my mouth. Raven calls my name again and the people behind me push my motionless body out of it's shocked state, until I was up on stage with Raven, Avan and our mentor Beetee.  
"Hello Phil," Raven pulled me into a hug which I awkwardly got myself out of.  
"May the odds be ever in your favour!" Raven shouted again and peacekeepers led me and Avan into the Justice Building. I expected no visitors so when no-one showed up I wasn't shocked. The walls of the Justice Building were paper thin, allowing me to hear about how upset Avan's family and friends were about her leaving. I also heard about how much she loathed me. So enough we were hurried into a train.  
"Welcome aboard," Raven said, less cheerful then she was before and now her pastel blue wig somewhat bothered me. Beetee smiled at us and showed us to my room. Raven had taken Avan to her, which made me happy since Raven's artificial happiness irritated me and Beetee stayed quiet most of the time. My room was just past the dining cart. Raven called us to dinner just minutes after we introduced to our short term rooms. The table was filled with hundreds of different dishes. I grabbed the most familiar to me, a reddish-brown soup and bread from my district. I ate silently as Avan went on about how excited she was. After dinner, we were all ushered to a carriage so we could re-watch our reapings. The seal of Panem flashed onto the screen and the anthem sounded as District One was shown. Firstly a blonde with unnatural curls was called and a boy with pale blonde hair and skin to match came up. Apparently they were cousins and had stupid names, Star and Velvet. Next was district two, where both their tributes were careers. Then our reaping came on and I observed how stupid I looked. Unlike most of the tributes, I displayed my shock. After that was District Four where a twelve year old boy named Bailey and a older girl named Aqua, who cried her eyes out, were called. District Fives Tributes were Dev and Kaiva, two tanned sixteen year olds. Nexus, a kid with orange hair and glasses and Viva, a skinny girl with long cherry red hair were chosen for District Six. Zack and Xena from Seven both resembled Careers. The tributes from eight, Austin and Lacey, unlike past years, looked like they could stand a chance. Nine and tens tributes looked the same and I started to zone out until Raven screamed "District Twelve guys!" The past years tributes from twelve have always stirred drama, and causing them to be the capitols favourites. Firstly a girl who looked like she could kill people just by staring appeared, by the name of Rayne.  
"Dan Howell!" Twelves escort yelled and a skinny brunette boy appeared from the crowd. Oh god, he was the most beautiful person I've even seen. Tan skin and shaggy hair with a slight wave in it.  
"He's gorgeous," Raven blushes.  
"He is way too thin," Avan rebutted, "And he looked like he made his clothes himself."  
"But look at him," Raven sighed. I felt attracted to him. I glanced at the TV screen where Dan stands on stage unimpressed, but not shocked. President Snow's voice booms onto the TV, "These are our tributes for the seventy-sixth hunger games!"


	2. Come As You Are

**A/N:** I'm uploading this from my phone so it's not as fancy. I don't own the hunger games, Dan+Phil & the song this chapter is named after (Come As You Are - Nirvana) etc.

**Come As You Are**

_(Dan's POV) _

"Come on guys!" Effie called, basically dragging us into a small room with a TV.

I watched on, the first district's tributes had strange names after material. The district after was careers which seemed happy as their names were drawn. I tune out for a spilt second when Effie shrieks, "What's with her hair?" A girl by the name of Avan had just been called. One side of her hair had been shaved off, leaving long blonde on the other side. She kept on batting her eyelashes.

"Phillip Lester!" His name was called twice before a pale, blue eyed boy came up. My heart beat sped up and I just focused on him. He was beautiful. The room became unsettled and Haymitch patted my back, "Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost?" I faked a laugh and dismissed myself from the room. I heard Effie yell something about how it was against the rules to run off like that but I did anyway.

"Wait up!" A girl called behind me. I turned and saw Rayen Hervey running up to me.

"You okay?" She asked and and I shrug.

"Great answer," She mumbled and looked at me, "C'mon I'll walk you to your room." We both walked to my room and I offered to let her in. She shook her head and walked off. I fell back onto my bed.

_(Phil's POV)_

The train pulled up at the Capitol early morning. Avan got out confidently and blew kisses to everyone. I smiled and gave a quick wave. Peacekeepers lead us up to where we were staying. Avan ran to get the biggest room, leaving me with the slightly smaller one. After we explored for a moment, Raven called us to come meet our stylists. I sat in a room and a girl with bright pink hair and big purple eyes entered.

"Hello I'm Chura! The other guys will be here in a minute." Tatooed onto her left cheek was a star, and her perfect nails were the shape of stars as well. She started to brush my hair as a boy with silver hair and a lady with blue skin and long yellow hair came in.

"Oh yay! Hello Phil I'm Poppy," Said the yellow hair girl who pulled me into a hug, "Oh and this is Sky." The boy waved and mumbled, "Beauty base zero?" Both the girls nodded and started to bathe me. After they cleaned my nails and washed every inch of dirt from my body they left, and minutes later a man with shoulder length black hair with a blue streak in it came in.

"Hey I'm Ocean," his deep voice greeted and I just said, "I'm Phil." He nodded and pulled out a light blue short sleeved button-up shirt and black tight fitting jeans from a bag.

"This is what your wearing. Don't worry, it looks boring but it produces sparks. Avan's dress does the same." I nodded and put on the clothes. It looked amazing for something so simple, "Thanks Ocean."

"No problem, next your hair. We're going to straighten it perminately," I nod and he pours a solution onto my hair and we wait for a while then take it off. My hair looked longer and lost the slight wave it had. I no longer looked like some weird kid from district three, I was now some weird tribute from district three.

Raven lead us into a room, filled with all the other tributes. I scanned the room of people. The career tributes all hung together grazing at dishes of cheese and bread. Avan joined them, probably forming some kind of alliance. District four, six and eleven's tributes all stood together along with the girl from twelve. That reminded me that the stunning boy from district twelve would be here. I took a moment to look for him. He was alone in the corner, leaning against a wall.

_(Dan's POV)_

I saw him walk in, the boy from three. He's district partner ditched him for the careers straight away. He didn't even care, all he did was look around at all different alliances forming. Most of the groups stood there joking around. Rayne had started to talk to some guys and offered to introduce me, but I refused. My mind was either telling me not to make friends when you were about to see them die or to wait for the boy from three. I was confused, I didn't know what had drawn me to him. Maybe it was the sparkling blue eyes, or the way he moved and reacted. Either way I was going crazy. He was moving now, walking towards me. I was stunned. My heart pounded as he leaned against the wall next to me, "Hey."

"Uh, um. Hey," I spluttered out. I managed to compose myself enough to choke out after it, "I'm Dan."

"Yeah I know," The other boy chuckled to himself like it was a private joke, "I'm Phil." The boy grinned and watched the tributes socialize, "Why do they form alliances. They're just going to have to watch their allies die anyway."

"Because it gives them a sense of comfort that they have one less person wanting to kill them," I replied. He rolled his eyes, "Well if they want to win they're going to have to kill them anyway."

"True," I mumbled and he sighed, "Twenty-four of the people in this room will be dead in a few days. Only one of them will make it out alive."

"Alive but losing the will to live," I added and he laughed.

"Please get prepared to enter your chariots," A voice boomed over the speaker.

"I might see you later," Phil said as we walked to our chariots.

"Yeah. See ya."

_(Phil's POV)_

I believe I handled that well. I didn't have a massive freak out so I believe that it had a positive outcome. I got up onto the chariot where Avan already stood.

"Oh joy," She said sarcastically. I ignored her and waited for the first carriage to go. The crowd cheered as their chariot came into view. Caesar Flickerman introduced them, and the whole thing repeted again for district two.

"District Three! Welcome Phil Lester and Avan Connolly!" Our carriage moved into the crowds view and everyone cheered as sparks flickered from our outfits. Once we were done, we watched the other tributes come down. I waited for district twelve, where Rayne's dress went up into flames and Dan's shirt flickered. The crowd all swooned over Dan, who was probably the most attractive tribute this year. Yells of "I love you Dan!" Were audible from where I was. As their carriage stopped all the tributes waved and the crowd started to exit the stands. I exited my chariot and offered to help Aven, who just shook her head in disgust. I headed to dinner where all the alliances had already formed tables and I headed towards the table furthest away where Dan was.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask and Dan shakes his head.

"Not that I'm aware of." I sit down and smiled. He shyly smiled as well and took a sip of water from a glass. Waiters rushed past us, giving us meals of tender meat and large helpings of fresh green vegetables. I chewed my meat and instantly registered it as lamb, a expensive meat that my grandmother got rarely.

"This meat is so nice," Dan exclaimed after he swallowed a mouthful. I laughed, "It's called Lamb." He nodded and took another spoonful. Once we were done, the waiters brought out some kind of soup. Our waiter handed us the soup and as he head to the careers table Lex from district two knocked him over. He let out a twisted yelp, one that sounded painful and both me and Dan rushed to help him up. He gave us a quick sincere smile and rushed off.

"You two are so stupid. Don't help an avox," The girl from district one purred and flicked her thin, golden hair over her shoulder. Dan rolled his eyes and spat out, "It's called being nice. But I guess you would know nothing about that." The whole room gasped and Dan walked back to the table, smirking. I wasn't too far behind him, taking a seat and I raised an eyebrow, "Your gonna get yourself killed." He nods in agreement, "I'm gonna die anyway." The tension floated around the room as the careers comforted Star over the mean, but truthful comment.

(Dan's POV)

"Anything interesting happen at dinner?" Hamitch asked and before I could mention anything to him Rayne does it for me.

"Daniel made one of the careers cry." Effie gaped and Haymitch chuckled, "Well done mate." He had a huge grin on his face, "So how did that come about?"

"Well the careers and Avan from three knocked over the Avox waiter. Me and Phil went and helped him. Star said some shit about us and I gave her the taste of her own medicine."

"Wait. Phil from three?" Effie asked and I nodded.

"So I guess you'll be allied with Phil, Dan?" He asked. Yes, I thought. I definately wanted to be.

"Maybe yeah," I replied instead. I would want to be his ally then anyone else's even though I vowed not to ally with anyone. Yet, I felt like Phil was an exception.

"And who would you try and ally with Rayne?" She shrugged, "Probably Viva and Nexus from six and Bailey from four. I think Aqua had already decided not to ally with anyone but if she decided to probably her as well." Bailey and Nexus were the twelve year olds and Viva was the girl with the unnatural red hair. Aqua I believe was the girl who had a bit of a mental breakdown at the reaping.

"The twelve year olds and some scrawny girl? You're gonna get far," Hamitch said sarcastically, "At least Howell chose someone that looked like they had a change at winning."

"Me and Phil haven't made an alliance yet!" I yelled back.

"Whatever you say," He then focused the conversation back to Rayne.

"If something goes wrong with your alliance go to Dan and Phi-"

"We aren't an alliance!" I cut in and he just looked at me, "Seriously get it together."

"What?" I asked confused and he started to talking to Rayne again. I took it as the perfect excuse to leave.


	3. Plans

_**People used in this Fic (Dan & Phil) are real, but in this Fic are fictional and everything in this Fic is purely fictional otherwise.**_

(Dan's POV)

"Wake up everybody! It's a big big day!" Effie called from outside my room, "You have training!" I heard Rayne groan from the room next door, "I'm about to die! At least allow me to sleep!"

"It doesn't work like that!" Effie called back, still in her irritating sing song voice. I got up and quickly got changed.

"Are you going to have breakfast?" Haymitch asked from outside my room.

"No, I'm just going straight to training." Haymitch chuckled, "I guess there's more for me then." I left the room, "I'm going to training."

"Wait for me," Rayne yelled, and stepped out of her room, "Now we can go." Haymitch grinned, "I've taught them well."

"You haven't taught us anything," Rayne retorted and we left the room before Haymitch murdered her. We walked down the hall in silence, until we reached the elevator.

"I know you like him," Rayne whispered.

"What?"

"You like Phil. You know in a romantic way," She said and looked away.

"No I don't," I lied.

"It's obvious. Maybe not for everyone else but to me it's easy to see it."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you reacted to his reaping. I saw how you got nervous when he started to talk to you. Trust me, I know you do." I looked at her and pleaded, "You can't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't. I don't need someone who wants to kill me. I need an ally."

(Phil's POV)

I went to training early for two reasons. Firstly, I had no survival skills whatsoever and secondly, for the small chance Dan would be there. He wasn't there when I arrived. Actually no-one other that the careers and Avan was there. I went to the un-occupied booth marked 'berries', which was run by an elderly lady. It wasn't really exciting, more then an informative session. I knew it would help in the long run thought. Just as I was finishing up there, Dan and the girl from his district walked in. Dan went over to the archery section and once I was done I went to join him.

"Fancy seeing you here," Dan said jokingly as he shot an arrow right in the center of the target.

"What a small world," I replied and he sheepishly laughed. He was shy, I had noticed that from the start. I shot an arrow which, unlike Dan's, missed the target completely, landing just outside it.

"Well done," Dan joked and I shot him a stern look.

"You don't have to rub it in my face," I replied, in a mock angry tone. He dropped his bow and moved over to me, "Let me help you. Firstly, you have to put the bow close to your face." attempted to hold it the way Dan had told me.

"Not like that silly," He moved closer and put his arm under mine, "I'll guide you." He's other arm swung around and grabbed a arrow and inserted it into the bow. His cheek touched mine, he was too focused to even be aware of it.

"Now you aim, and fire," He said and the arrow left the bow and flew into the target.

"You try," He told me and I followed his instructions and the arrow flung right into the bullseye.

"Did ya see that?" I yelled and Dan nodded.

"I freakin' hit the target!" A snicker came from behind us and we both turned to see the careers, "I'm sorry to disrupt your 'date', but other people want to use this booth, lover boys." A flush of anger fell across Dan's face. He walked two steps closer and rolled his hands into fists, "Excuse me?"

"Dan don't," I pleaded just before his fist smashed into the other guys face.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked as me and Dan sat on the floor and he cradled his hand.

"I was tired of them," he mumbled.

"Well, you've just basically dislocated some careers jaw. They've got it out for us."

"Out for me, you mean," he said, wincing a the pain.

"No, I've decided we're an alliance," I replied, showing authority in my voice. He just shrugged, "Your funeral I guess."

I laughed it off and sunk back onto the wall as a nurse took Dan to fix his hand.

"Oi Phil! Come over with us!" The girl from Dan's district called and I shook my head.

"Come on Phil," she whined and I gave up and went over. I guess she and Dan must of been friends of some sort. She was tying knots with the boy from district four. She was really good, forming some kind of noose. The boy was just putting some knots in the length of rope he had.

"What's that for?" I asked her and she sneakily grinned, "For when I have to kill," she points to the careers, "Them in the arena." I snorted, "Good luck with that." I sat down with them and crafted some kind of knot. Both of them were quiet the whole time. Dan came back half way through the knot I was making, which gradually started to resemble Rayne's noose.

"So what's the doctors verdict?" I ask and he sits beside me.

"It's not broken, the swelling should reduce within the hour and that I have a servere case of stupid, trying to mess with the careers." The boy from four tried to hide the fact he was giggling, Rayne bit her lip to stop her laughing fit and I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, where's the rest of your group?" He changed the conversation over to Rayne.

"Viva is teaching Nexus hand-to-hand combat while the careers weren't at the booth," She pointed over to the scrawny red heads attacking each other.

"And I'm stuck here with you," Bailey groaned.

"You could of went with Aqua the the fishing hook booth," she retorted finishing off her fifth noose.

"I told you I already know how to make fishing hooks Rayne," he whined and she ignored him once again focusing the conversation on us, "So are you two an alliance yet?"

"Yes," I said without even consulting Dan for permission. She smiled, "It had to happen sooner or later." She winked at Dan and he shook his head. There was obviously a secret conversation going on with the body language.

"So are you two a couple?" I asked Dan and Rayne and they both jumped in shock.

"Hell no!" She shrieked.

"She's not my type," Dan exclaimed.

"Well what is your type?" She asked him to which he replied, "Not you."

"Well clarify that more Daniel," She blew a raspberry.

"Black hair, blue eyes," He mumbled and Rayne laughed, "I rest my case. You are talking about me." Both me and Bailey were so fascinated in the conversation. Dan walked off and I followed him, "So where to next?"

"Um, I'm thinking fire building," he mumbled and we go to the fire booth. For a while we sit in silence, somewhat comfortable. My fire was built in minutes. Dan struggled at first and finished it moments after me. We just sat there for a while.

"So why did you say Rayne wasn't your type, then you explained her?" I asked.

"I wasn't explaining her. I was explaining someone else."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, it's not," He muttered and put his head in his hands. Was it someone here? I looked around trying to find people of his discription. There was no-one other than Rayne, there were people with black hair and green eyes and brown hair with blue eyes. I sighed my search not working well. Then it hit me. Maybe it's me.

(Dan's POV)

"Did anything happen today at training?" Haymitch asked, bored. He wasn't so drunk as usual.

"Well Dan punched a career in the face and dislocated his jaw," Rayne told them and looked at me and flashed a grin. Haymitch chuckled and Effie just rolled her eyes, "I'm sick of your antics Daniel."

"It was nessersary," I retorted. Effie obviously didn't care, "There's no need for violence Daniel!"

"That's ironic because I'm going into the freaking Hunger Games!" I yelled back and left the table silently. I was tired of all this shit.

There was a light knock on the door and someone whispered, "Can I come in?"

"At your own risk," I replied and Rayne entered.

"Haymitch wants to know if your going to finish your dinner?"

"No." She came and sat next to me, "I can't handle it anymore."

"It's okay," she replied and I fell back onto my pillows, "So am I."

"But you can still be productive, I can't," I reminded her.

"So what are you going to do about Phil?" She changed the topic and I just deeply sighed, "What can I do?"

"Well you could tell him," She sheepishly chuckled, "Or pull a Peeta."

"Yeah because the Capitol will be elated about a tribute from twelve not only expressing their love for another tribute, this time it's a tribute from twelve expressing their love for a tribute from another district who is of the same gender."

"Oh come on it isn't that bad," She replied and I shook my head, "The Capitol loathes same-sex couples, Rayne."

"The Capitol will find it cu-" She said and I cut her off, "The capitol will take it as an act of rebellion!" She just stared at me and I calmed down, "I think it's something I need to keep to ourselves for awhile." We were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Is everyone decent in there? Can I come in?"

"Grow up Haymitch," Rayne yelled. He entered and closed the door, "What was with the whole 'The Capitol will think it's rebellion' shit?"

"Um, nothing," I answered and he obviously didn't believe me, "Bullcrap, Howell. This room isn't soundproof and I know what's going on. You've got the hots for Phil." Butterflies started to do somersaults in my stomach.

"N-no," I nervously stuttered.

"Give it up Dan," Rayne whispered.

"Oh come on you two," Haymitch said impatiently, "I know you do Dan. Don't tell me otherwise." I tried to keep calm.

"What if I did? He would never feel the same way," I gulped. Haymitch rolled his eyes, "I don't know. Just don't start a rebellion. What you and Phil do in the bedroom is a whole other story."

"But I can't be with Phil without the Capitol watching our every move," I replied and he shrugged, "You'll find a way to be with him. Your a smart kid Howell."


	4. We Were Rebels

**A/N**: I just wanted to mention that I think I portrayed Rayne wrong in the first chapter. And that this chapter is quite short.

**Disclaimer**: This Fic has real people in it. I don't own anything in this Fic including the chapter title (We Were Rebels - Backpackparty)

(Phil's POV)

Today was the day where you got judged by the gamemakers. You had to perform in front of them, then they gave you a score and broadcast it across Panem. It's mostly for sponsors, it's usually when they decided whether or not your worth the money. It also give Capitol a good idea on how far you'll get.

I had decided to do archery, because it was the only thing I really practiced that was impressive. Even if I missed it was the best shot I had.

The whole judging takes up the whole day now, because then they get accurate scores. I would go fifth and I waited outside the room as district ones and twos tributes performed and left with massive grins on their faces. When it was my turn I ran in and introduced myself.

"Hello I'm Phil Lester from District Three," I said and most of them turned around. I grabbed the bow and arrow and shot the target in the middle a few times. A lot of the gamemakers were amazed.

"Thank you Dan," I whispered and I called out to them, "Chuck me a moving target." A peacemaker threw a apple into the air. I aimed and shot it and the gamemakers gasped.

"Thank you for your time."

(Dan's POV)

I waited with Rayne as everyone performed their talents. Phil was at the very start and I just missed seeing him. I waited and then once the girl from district eleven had left I went in.

"Hello I'm Daniel Howell from District Twelve," I introduced myself and grabbed the dummy used for the physical combat. I used the berries that people used for camouflage and I wrote what I needed to in messy purple letters.

Someone gasped at what was written and everyone turned to see. Then I started to attack the dummy, deciding I put my fighting skills to use. After that I grabbed an bow and arrow and covered the tip of the bow in the red berry ink. Then I shot the dummy straight where the heart would be if it were human. Red ink splatted everywhere. The whole room gasped and screamed in shock.

"Thank you for your time," I said sarcastically and smirked.

Velvet Tanner: District One

Score - 7

Star Tanner : District One

Score- 6

Lex Farrington: District Two

Score - 9

Briony Torrah: District Two

Score - 6

Phil Lester: District Three

Score - 11

Avan Connolly: District Three

Score - 5

Bailey Seymour: District Four

Score - 7

Aqua Ayres: District Four

Score - 10

Dev Kirby: District Five

Score - 9

Kaiva Magby: District Five

Score - 6

Nexus Behling: District Six

Score - 4

Viva Faulkner: District Six

Score - 7

Zack Powers : District Seven

Score - 8

Xena Twilson: District Seven

Score - 7

Austin Mallory: District Eight

Score - 9

Lacey Perkins: District Eight

Score - 5

Rian Avenlong: District Nine

Score - 8

Tara Conrad: District Nine

Score - 4

Matt Ware: District Ten

Score- 7

Juilette Unova: District Ten

Score - 2

Wyatt Young: District Eleven

Score - 10

Haven Crosby: District Eleven

Score - 2

Dan Howell: District Twelve

Score - 0

Rayne Hervey: District Twelve

Score - 12

No-one was celebrating Rayne's perfect score, instead they all stared at me in disappointment.

"What the fuck did you do in there?" Haymitch asked furiously.

"I attacked a dummy," I replied leaving out details.

"Clarify more Dan."

"I attacked a dummy with 'President Snow' on it and then shot it through the heart."

"I thought we said no rebellions," Rayne said, sounding upset.

"I'm sorry," I rolled my eyes, "Let's celebrate your score."

"I don't feel like celebrating," And she left the room.


	5. Kill Your Heroes

**A/N: Hey guys! I was meant to update this days ago but I kept forgetting ugh. And if you guys like Phan I would appreciate if it you checked out my new story, Take Off Your Colours. So yeah, enjoy this chapter.**

. . .

(Phil's POV)

I almost had a perfect score. The whole room stared at me proudly. It had changed from a simple tv viewing into a all out party in a matter of minutes. I didn't feel like joining them. Instead I felt nauseous. Beetee continuously came and and congratulated me, getting more and more intoxicated each time. Raven was drunk after half a glass of some bubbly pink liquid. Avan obviously was acting drunk, she took a sip of the drink and was full on drunk since then and the liquid wasn't decreasing. That was basically the party. Three people and a bottle of alcohol as I observed. It wasn't really impressive.

I left the partiers to themselves and I went to my room. It reminded me of the middle class houses in my district. Plain white and boring. It was somewhat comforting. I looked out my window and watched the streets for awhile. A train like thing zoomed around town, a tram I think it was called. Even at this time it was fully in use. Tomorrow was the last day I had before I entered the games. I had the whole morning to myself, and in the afternoon I had prep for the interviews. I had asked Beetee if it would be okay for me to go see Dan in the morning, he said he would contact Haymitch for his permission. I trusted him, but right now I doubted him completely. The main reason I wanted to see Dan was to find out how he managed to get a zero, but also because I felt like he was the only one I could trust here, even though I'm not meant to be able to trust anyone.

(Dan's POV)

I woke up at six. It wasn't too early or too late. My body wasn't allowing me to go back to sleep. Instead, every time I attempted to sleep, I became more alert. I gave up not soon after and I just sat in bed. I was going to be in the arena in just over twenty-four hours. It was a horrifying thought. These could be my last few hours alive. I just didn't know. Footsteps came from the hallway. It started to irritate me after a few minutes, someone was definitely pacing the floor out there. I came to a quick conclusion it was Rayne. The steps were too quiet to belong to a drunken Haymitch and and too graceful to belong to Effie, who wore boots that clunked on the ground on every step. I got up and opened my door to revel Rayne who's face was stained with tears.

"I'm going to die," she choked out. I pulled her into a hug and she wiped her face, "I miss my friends, my family and I'll never see them again."

"You will Rayne. You can win the games," I told her and she shook her head.

"You can. I know you can."

"I can't. I have no chance." She walks into her room and sits herself on the bed with her head in her hands. I sit beside her, "If you have no chance how the hell did you score a twelve?"

"Because I took a shot and showed the gamemakers how I would kill each tribute," she mumbled through a cascade of tears. I look at her astonished. It wasn't something Rayne Hervey would do. At school she was a reserved girl who didn't have many friends. I never spoke to her, she was always writing something down in a notepad. I think she wanted to be a doctor, which was a rare occupation in District 12.

"You showed them how you were going to kill everyone?" I asked, not knowing how to really react.

"Yeah. I had to show them that I wasn't a weakling. That I was strong enough to win."

"You obviously did that,"

"Yeah, I acted like I did. But instead I will probably die within seconds of the game."

"Don't say that," I tell her and she sits up straight and looks at me in a stern way.

"But it's true, Dan. I haven't got strength or speed."

"You have intelligence," I replied and it falls silent. Rayne stares out the window and changes the subject, "What's happening between you and Phil?"

"Nothing different since last time," I say awkwardly, looking around the room. The topic of Phil made me feel uncomfortable once again.

"Why haven't you told him yet," Rayne said, still gazing outside, yet fully focused on the conversation.

"Because theres too many ways it could go."

"Yeah like what?" Rayne scoffs.

"Like he doesn't feel the same. Like he does feel the same, we get too attached and I get to watch him get slaughtered by a mutt. Vice versa." Rayne rolls her eyes, "Could you just leave me alone?"


	6. Update Thing

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. This will be properly updated super soon. If you want an explanation for my absence (kind of) it will be on Take Off Your Colours (it also has the information on my next chaptered Fic).

Tally How, Hayley (:


	7. Reckless

**_A/N: I finally updated :O_**

(_Dan's POV_)

Breakfast was awkward. It was pretty much Haymitch giving us unnecessary advice as Effie tried to get him to stop and Rayne ignored me. Halfway through I gave up on trying to stand it.

"I'm going to see Phil," I announced leaving the table.

"I think that's forbidden," Effie called.

"Do you really think I give a shit? I'm going to die for them, the least they can do is let me see my friend," I yelled back and slammed the door, heading to the elevator.

"Is Phil there?" I asked the Avox who opened the door. He nodded and let me inside, taking me down the hall and he knocked on the door for me. I smiled at him, "Thank you." The avox grinned, not used to people being polite to them. Phil opened the door and seemed a little shocked, "Are you allowed to be here?"

"Probably not," I replied and entered his room.

"Then why are you here?"

"Cause I wanted to see you silly," I laughed and Phil struck a small smile.

"Are you prepared for the interviews tonight?" He asked and I gasped. I forgot all about them. Phil laughed at my reaction and just said, "Obviously not."

"Yeah I forgot about them. What about the actual games?"

"Not prepared at all. I don't think I would ever be," he said, his head raised up slightly and his blue eyes glistened.

"Me neither." Silence fell and I looked at him for a moment. I studied his face, his body and then I looked him in his eyes and he held my gaze. Maybe it was instinct that made my reactions that followed, or just emotion but Phil did the same. Our lips crashed into each others and his hands grabbed my face. I followed suit and he ran a hand through my hair. Neither one of us felt uncomfortable in doing this, instead it felt natural. We only pulled apart when his mentor Beetee walked in.

"Um... I'm sorry to um disrupt, but um, Hamitch is here for you, um..." He said really uncomfortably, "I'll tell him to um give you two a minute." He ran off and I looked at Phil, "I'll see you later I guess."

"Um yeah," he replied blushing and unable to remove the grin off his face.

"Why did you leave us this morning? Effie was worried and wanted to go searching and crap," Haymitch said as I walked out of Phil's room. My smile on my face started to disapear, "I told you. I said I was going to see Phil."

"I know but Effie thought it was a password for gang or something. Plus I have a feeling it against the rules to see him."

"I really couldn't care less about the rules," I mumbled as we walked outside. Haymitch headed up to our floor and I followed. As we walked in Effie sighed of relief and gave me a big hug, "Thank goodness your alive."

"All I did was go see Phil," I replied and she obviously didn't care. Even Rayne looked reasonably happy to see me. She just sat there and smiled. Before Effie could lecture me, I went over to Rayne and told her to come with me. She reluctantly followed and we went into my room.

"Okay good news," I grinned and she faked a smile, "Okay what Dan?"

"We kissed!" I said and Rayne raised an eyebrow, "Who initiated it?"

"In a way, both of us did."

"And how long did it last?"

"Well the kiss then became making out then," I took a deep breath, "Then Beetee came in to find us." Rayne laughed for a minute then Effie called for us from outside.

(_Phil's POV)_

I didn't know if I was inside a dream or if it was reality that Dan and I just kissed. I watched him leave and saw Beetee staring at me. He looked puzzled, like he was trying to uncover something.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he started to pace the room.

"What was that Phil?" He sounded disappointed and confused, "You were in there making out with a boy you have known for a week from another district that your going to have to kill."

"I can make out with whoever I like," I retorted and sat down, as Beetee paced faster. In his games, he was known for how shy and nervous, yet how incrediably intelligent he was.

"Yes, but perhaps you don't understand. The Capitol will take it as a rebellious act. They don't particularly like the idea of same-sex couples," He explains.

"Well it's not like it involves them."

"Phil, it does involve them. Your going into their games. They could easily kill you."

"They are already killing me by putting me in these games!" I yelled and walked off in the direction of my room where I saw Raven standing, "Um, your prep team are ready for you."


	8. Lay It Down

**A/N: I managed to update twice this week. I am so proud of myself. Enjoy :)**

(_Phil's POV_)

I had met my prep team once before. There was Saturn, a girl with blue hair and an extreme stars obsession that would never shut up, Phoebe, a girl with long pink hair that just wouldn't shut up about her boyfriend and my favourite member of my team, Aisha, a girl with short red hair and pale skin, who was quiet and focused on her work. Aisha did a vast majority of the work, which left Saturn and Phoebe to plan double dates for the weekend.

"Good luck," Aisha says quietly and flashes a smile.

"Thank you," I reply politely. She continues to scrub my nails, "My brother was one of the guys chosen from the Capitol to compete last year. His name was Brady. He almost won. Unlike all the other Capitol tributes he didn't get training. My parents didn't get him any because there was only a slim chance of him getting chosen."

"And he did," I added the ending cause I saw her start to tear up. I gave her a hug, she reminded me of my grandmother. Someone who could make out the best in everything and everybody.

"You reminded me of him," She tells me and starts on my hair.

"How?"

"You look a bit like him for starters," she chuckles a bit probably reminiscing on some past memory,"You also are a lot like him personality wise. Well only from what I've seen." I shyly smile, I had never been compared to anyone in a nice way before. She combs through my hair, spreading some gel into it.

"I really want you to win. I think you have a chance," She grins.

"No I don't," I reply and she just ignores it.

"I know you win. You have the drive to do so. Plus you have someone special back home. I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't have anyone back home," I told her. She raises an eyebrow, "You have someone special don't you? It's just your in that lovey-dovey mood." I contemplated telling her about Dan for a moment. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone, but Saturn and Phoebe are still in the room. Even though they are far away and lost in their only conversation, they could still probably hear him.

"I kind of have someone..." I say and my voice trails off. Aisha nods and I began to become restless. I think Aisha realised the topic made me uncomfortable.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks politely.

"But they're here," I say and she nods and yells, "Saturn, Phoebe, can you get the stuff from the supply cabinet?"

"But we have avoxes to do that," Phoebe whined. Aisha rolls her eyes, "Just go you two. Go get some coffee while your at it." The two girls unwilling left the room under Aisha's orders.

"This better?" She asks. I nod and she sits next to me.

"It's that Dan guy from District Twelve isn't it?"

"What?" I say.

"Just a guess. A few rumours have been said," She tells me and I bury my head in my hands.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"Well yeah," I mumble and she pats my back.

"Don't worry the rumours haven't gotten to the Capitol yet. Plus none of the citizens believe it. I just thought it could be right."

"Well good guess," I say rubbing my temples, "You can't tell anyone though."

"I wouldn't dare to, Phil."

"You ready?" Raven asks me as we walk into the green room.

"Not really. Any advice?"

"Be your self," she says but quickly adds, "But not too much." I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the interviews are usually where the tributes are at their most vunerable. They're in a brand new enviroment having a brand new experience. They loose control of themselves and look like idiots. They expose too much of theirselves. What I'm trying to say is don't over do it." I nod and Rayne starts a coversation with one of the TV crew. I glance around for Dan, except he wasn't here yet, although his escort Effie and Rayne were. I leant against the wall and grab some kind of sweet cake from the snacks table. Most of the food had been eaten within minutes, but caters brought out more each time the food ran low. The sounds of laughing and casual conversations filled the room.

"Boo!" A female voice called from next to me.

"Hey, Rayne. Have you seen Dan?" She shakes her head with a cheeky smirk on her face. A giggle came from her mouth like some bad joke had just been told.

"What?" I ask, unsurely. Rayne subtlety tilted her head, "I know you kissed Dan. Or he kissed you. He didn't really know."

A pink flush covered my face and I looked down in embarrassment.

"So it is true! I thought Dan was just pulling my leg," She squealed. I glared at her and her grin fell into a frown.

"I really like him, just it isn't possible for us to work," I whispered and grabbed another sweet cake from the snacks tray. Rayne nodded in agreement and pointed across the room, "I'm going to leave now cause Dan's coming."

_(Dan's POV_)

The first thing I notice in the green room is Phil. He was in a pair of tight black jeans and a white button-up shirt. We were both wearing similar clothes, maybe our stylists worked together or something. Phil grinned when he saw me, and I couldn't help but smile back. He was so cute when he smiled. I headed towards him. He waved as I came closer.

"Hi," Phil said.

"Hello. Have you seen Rayne?"

"Yeah. She questioned me a few minutes ago. Said she didn't believe that we..." His voice trailed off and he looked away in embarrassment.

"Yeah," I added awkwardly. The conversation needed an instant topic change, "So have you planned what your going to say in your interview?"

"Not really. I know what to stay clear of."

"Same with me," I replied and an another awkward fell between us. I pursed my lips and rubbed my neck.

"What are we exactly?" Phil asked spontaneously.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe- I'm not sure."

"Cause I'm going to have to either kill you, be killed by you or watch you die. I really like you and I don't want any of it to happen," Phil rushed his words.

"What would you like us to be?" My voice was barely audible. Phil heard me though.

"An alliance. It isn't really possible for us to be anything else right now." I nod in agreement. I was about to say something but a voice over the speakers interupted me, "Going live in sixty seconds!"


End file.
